Switched
by Dr.Dixon
Summary: Beth is now Beth Dixon and Daryl is now Daryl Greene. AU season 2 BETHYL


**Author's note:** Hiya guys! I want to welcome you to _Switched_ a story in which from the beginning a few things have been switched. First off Beth is Beth Dixon her brother is Merle Dixon. She's a hunter and yes she's still 18. Second off Daryl is now Daryl Greene the son of Hershel and the older brother to Maggie. He's very sweet and caring and he takes care of baby Judith. I honestly thought it would be good to write this because in a way its humorless! Beth is now Daryl and he is now Beth! Anyways this is kind of the explanation chapter. This is AU because of course Beth isn't Merle's sister and Daryl isn't a Greene. Of course the characters will be out of original character since they're switched! Beth has been with the group since Atlanta, and of course Daryl would join at the farm. And so on. Got it? Oh and of course you guys it's a Bethyl just here Beth tops like a boss. Starts off with the farm where Beth is looking for Sophia. Also please note the dialogue with Merle will not be the same.

* * *

Beth adjusted her cross-bow and leaned back into the tree. She wasn't in the mood for anyone's bullshit today. She just wanted to find Sophia and bring her back safe to Carol. The older woman was being almost like a mother to her, something she really never got with her parents. Her daddy was always drunk and beat her all the time, and Hell her mamma ignored it. Beth looked up to see Carol standing in front of her with a small plate of food.

"Daryl said I should bring you this. I bet you're hungry, you've been gone for a while today." Carol handed the plate to her.

Beth sighed and raised an eyebrow "I've been out for Sophia. I wanna find her." She stabbed her fork into some carrots and stuck them into her mouth. She had to admit, they were delicious.

"I know but please Beth, don't go crazy over Sophia..I know I shouldn't say this..but I don't think Sophia is alive anymore."

Beth let the plate fall out of her hands as anger flooded through her "Don't you ever dare say that! I swear to God Carol! I will find your little girl! Just like I'll find Merle! That little girl is the only family ya got left!" Beth spat at her.

Carol smiled sadly "You're my family Beth, you all are." She pointed back to the farm "We're a big family." Carol pulled Beth into a hug.

Beth stiffened at her touch, she wasn't used to being touched gently. It was foreign to her and it was kind of scary. She didn't know what to expect from the close contact, Carol was hurt and trying to keep some hope alive. Beth sighed softly and pushed Carol back gently "I'll find her Carol. I promise ya." Beth picked up her plate and looked at Carol "I'll take it in."

Carol nodded and walked off towards the women who were doing laundry. Beth shook her head and walked towards the Greene's farm home. She raised an eyebrow at Glenn who had a daisy in his hand. He blushed and looked away, he was awkward to her. Hell everyone was awkward. Beth stopped at the steps and listened to the wind, calm and peaceful. It sang to her sweetly and chilling at the same time. She walked up the steps and into the home, everything smelled wonderfully.

Beth looked around, she wasn't sure where the kitchen was exactly. She hadn't been inside the Greene's farm home before, just near it. Beth cleared her throat and waited on someone to appear. Out from a room on the left came Daryl, the one who insisted she eat. He smiled and walked over to her, his hands extend to take the plate.

"Was it good?" He looked at her with excitement in his eyes.

"Was fine." Beth looked away and crossed her arms "Better than eating the snake I've had past few days."

Daryl laughed "You eat snake?"

Beth grumbled "Everything is a meal nowadays." She looked back at the front door eager to get out of there. Chit-chatting wasn't exactly her strong point.

"I see you're ready to get back out there and search for that little girl." He smiled "I know you'll find her."

Beth glanced at him and turned her back to him "Of course I'm ready to get out there. Where I can be alone." She walked out as fast as her legs would allow. Beth knew she probably hurt his feelings, he was so sensitive. She sighed and stopped in the middle of the grass, Daryl had faith in her to find Sophia. Faith that Carol didn't, faith that no one else seemed to have. Beth looked down, she had to admit she was even starting to lose that.

* * *

Beth sighed as her eyes opened, she was in a lot of pain. She had borrowed one of the Greene's family horses hoping to speed things up, bad idea. Beth looked down to see an arrow sticking through her, Hell it hurt.

"What the Hell ya doing layin around girl?" Merle's voice annoyed and loud.

"I ain't layin around to be layin around you idiot! I got a damn bolt in my side can't ya see it? Ya gotten blind Merle?" Beth tried to pull on the arrow but it didn't want to move.

"Get up girl. Can't just lay around. The biters'll get ya." Merle laughed.

"The Hell you doin here anyways Merle? Thought you were dead. Or somethin by now." Beth groaned painfully, that arrow was really in there.

"Get up! You're gonna die out here." Merle rubbed his forehead.

"Since when did you care if I died or not? You only care about your damn self!" Beth coughed painfully.

Beth kicked him away and snapped out of it. The walker snapped at her and reached for her. Beth painfully grabbed her knife and stabbed it in the skull. She ripped the arrow out of her side and got up weakly. Now she was in a really bad mood, the first person to fuck with her was getting stabbed in the eyes. She held her side and limped away from the creek.

"Where ya goin sissy girl?" Merle's voice rang through her ears.

"Leavin' whats it look like stupid?" Beth groaned and stabbed a walker in the skull.

"You're a wimp, ya ain't worthy of the Dixon name girl." Merle laughed.

Beth flipped him off and limped back towards the Greene's farm. She groaned as it came into her sights, before a bullet grazed her head. She fell down and passed out, she was really weak now. Beth could hear the voices of Rick, Shane and T Dog around her.

* * *

Beth opened her eyes to see Andrea by her bedside wiping her eyes.

"You're okay." Andrea smiled.

"If you shot me again, you better pray that I'm dead." Beth looked away from her.

Andrea laughed softly and got up "I'm real sorry about that. I thought you were a walker."

Beth groaned "I'm a Dixon we don't go down easily."

Andrea smiled "I know I can tell." She patted Beth on the shoulder.

Beth hissed in pain and glared at her "Don't be touchin' me!"

Andrea stepped back "Sorry I didn't know you were still in pain.."

Beth rolled her eyes "I pulled a damn bolt outta my side and got shot how do you think I feel?" She knitted her brows "Just get out. I wanna be alone."

Andrea nodded and walked out of the bedroom. Beth grumbled and turned onto her side slowly. Today wasn't her day, not at all. She sighed and closed her eyes, even if she had just woken up Hell she was still tired. Sleep was rare these days, very rare.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of Switched! I hope you liked it! Daryl won't be very big until a little later like Beth in the show.I thought this would be kinda fun to do and I was right. Anyways I'd like 3 reviews for chapter 2? Will go a little off course from season 2 because its been forever since I've watched that season. Seriously! ^^ Anyways hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
